Esto es inevitable
by UsagiTsundere
Summary: Es muy doloroso ver a la persona que has querido mucho y verla estar con otra persona que no eres tu ¿verdad? sabias que esto era inevitable que pasara, se que encontraras ah esa persona que estara destinada para ti, se que sera así, entonces no llores. Advertencias: Yuri y posible Ooc. Tomoyo x Meiling.


Los personajes no me pertenece, los eh tomado para crear esta historia.

ADVERTENCIAS: Posible Ooc/ Yuri (chicaxchica) si no te gusta, ni modo para lo demás, disfruten, posible faltas de ortografías.

Es mi primer fanfic Yuri que realizo a ver como sale :3

* * *

Esto es inevitable.

* * *

Todo era tan obvio, todo esto era doloroso…era inevitable, Syaoran había encontrado a esa persona, la cual le gustara mas que ella, esta bien era parte de su promesa no puede hacer mas, solo sentirse vacía y un gran dolor en el pecho, Syaoran era todo para ella, le gustaba, lo quería y lo amaba, no era suficiente, no pasa nada ella tan bien se da alas y le encanta soñar que algún día el, podría corresponderla, pero la realidad le dio un puñetazo a todo lo contrario, real mente en pensar que Syaoran estaría con alguien mas que no sea ella le dolía tanto, por favor, sabia que tenia que pasar esto, se estaba preparando pero, aun así.

-Esto duele mucho…-susurro para si misma, intentado controlar sus lagrimas, había pasado dos días que Syaoran le había dicho que le gustaba alguien mas, aun que sea había desahogado con Tomoyo, no era fácil recuperarse de un amor perdido, le tomaría tiempo pero tiene que dar lo mejor de ella ya que esto no será lo mas duro, si no lo siguiente cuando "El" y "Ella" estén juntos, se mordió el labio para no ponerse a lloriquear.

-Suficiente…-coloco sus manos en su pecho, realmente dolía, caminaba si rumbo solo quería desaparecer que la tragara la tierra, da igual todo para ella en estos mismo instantes, no podía negarlo Kinomoto era una chica amable y con un corazón sincero un poco torpe y distraída que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Syaoran.

-Tonta…-sonrió tristemente, no puede odiarlos-mentira…-soltó unas lagrimas por a hora, sentía rencor a todos, es normal del corazón de una chica lastimada, tal vez pensaría que es una exageración pero cuando amas alguien realmente tienes miedo de perderla, pero que dice ella ya lo perdió ya no importaba quería llorar nuevamente, así lo hizo soltaba lagrimas una tras otras.

-¿Mei-chan?-se escucho una voz conocida para ella, era dulce su tono-¿estas bien?

-T-Tomoyo…-limpio sus lagrimas y la miro con una sonrisa-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasa comprar unas telas, ¿estabas llorando?-pregunto preocupada, la pelinegra desvió la mirada con una cara entre tristecita, Tomoyo no era tonta sabia por que el motivo sin aviso alguno la abrazo fuertemente.

-No necesitas ocultarlo Mei-chan, todo estará bien, puede ser difícil a hora pero veras que con el tiempo encontraras ah esa persona que estará destinada para ti-susurro Tomoyo con su dulce voz Mei abrí un poco los ojos y soltó su llanto, no quería volver a llorar tenia que ser fuerte pero, en estos momentos estaba algo frágil, su corazón lo estaba mas.

…

-¿Te sientes mejor?-sonrió Tomoyo mirándola con una dulce sonrisa, la otra chica solo asistió avergonzada nuevamente tuvo que llorar frente a ella debe ser una molestia soportar sus lloriqueos.

-T-Te lo recompensare-dijo la chica de Hong Kong avergonzada, mientras que la pelinegra soltó una risita y solo dijo un "Vale"

…

Meiling estaba pensado mientras miraba afuera de la ventana en la casa de Syaoran, no faltaría para que llegara de la escuela, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, sonó el teléfono y se apresuro a contestar.

_-¿Mei-chan?-_se escuchaba por el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Paso algo?-dijo sorprendida por su llamada.

_-uhm…_

-¿Tomoyo?-dijo preocupada

_-¡ah! Lo siento…Mei-chan, ¿podemos encontrarnos en el parque pingüino?_

-¿uh? C-Claro voy enseguida-respondió confundida la chica, mientras se escucha un "gracias" por parte de pelinegra y colgó, se dirigió a la puerta se puso los zapatos y cuando tomo la perilla de la puerta se abrió y vio a Syaoran con un leve sonrojo y atrás estaba Kinomoto igual sonrojada, ¿¡Que!? Era lo único que dijo en la mente de la pelinegra cuando vio eso, abrió los ojos un poco es como si le callera una cubeta fría encima.

-Meiling-chan ¡Hola!-sonrió la castaña, y Syaoran la miro preocupada a su querida pelinegra, ella fingió una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!, ah lo siento tengo que salir los veré mas al rato, no haga travesuras ¡eh!-sonrió y se despido diciendo eso ultimo-Tal vez sea una hipócrita-susurro y camino hacia al parque pingüino, me pregunto que fue todo eso, la llamada de Tomoyo, esos dos, será posible que Syaoran ¿ya le harba dicho de sus sentimientos? Y por eso Tomoyo la llamo para que saliera de hay, si fuera si, le debería muchos favores, le dolió mucho verlos juntos, pero tenia que aceptarlo era inevitable.

…

Meiling llevo al parque, miro su alrededor y vio a su amiga sentaba en el columpio apenas se movía estaba mirando el suelo, no era muy propio de ella, se acerco.

-¿Tomoyo?

-Mei-chan…supongo que ya los vistes-sonrió débil mente, asistió mientras se sentaba en el otro columpio.

-Gracias por llamarme, fue por eso ¿no?

-Si…pero tan bien por que-hizo una pausa y soltó una risa mientras Meiling la veía confundida, y se dio cuenta que no reía por algo chistoso, si no…

-To…moyo-susurro al ver su amiga riendo mientras lloraba, la había sacado de onda con eso ¿por lloraba?

-Se que soy la persona menos indicada pero…me duele ver a la persona que quiero con alguien mas-sonrió mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

-eh…entonces tu, te gusta Ki…

-Si…Sakura-chan, me gusta mucho y es mi mejor amiga, es algo despistada nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos que era mas de una amiga, creí que tal vez esa obsesión en grabarla con esos trajes que yo le hacia podría darle una idea, pero no me dejaba de ver como su gran amiga hasta como hermana…por un motivo, me arrepiento en no decir este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella-susurro eso al ultimo mirando un punto al cielo.

-No…imagine eso, entonces tu…-miro con un vele sonrojo al suelo jugando con sus dedos-lo siento, Kinomoto es una chica muy despistada-intento subirle el animo a su amiga, pero era imposible, era increíble Tomoyo siempre le daba buenos ánimos y consejos pero ella no podía, se sentía algo inútil en poderle ayudarla.

-Si…-susurro mientras sus lágrimas escurría por sus mejillas.

-Tomoyo…fui algo egoísta-dijo la pelinegra soltando un suspiro mientras se mecía en el columpio-me preocupaba por estos días lo de Syaoran que nunca me fije que alguien mas estaba sufriendo peor que yo, ya que a Kinomoto le gusta alguien mas antes que llegara Syaoran ¿no? No puedo creer lo fuerte que eres soportar eso.

-Es por que Sakura-chan era feliz, y si ella lo era entonces yo tan bien debía serlo, no importaba si ella amara ah alguien que no fuera yo, mientras que ella me viera como su mejor amiga y si es la condición de estar junto de ella, eso me bastaba-sonrió limpiando sus lagrimas y levantándose.

-Tomoyo…

-Mei-chan, encontraremos esa persona que estará destinada para nosotras ¿verdad?-sonrió la pelinegra mientras le daba la mano a Meiling, quien esta la tomo sonriéndole y asistiendo, las dos se fuero caminado juntas agarradas de las manos.

…

Meiling regreso a Hong Kong, pasaron 5 largos meses, Tomoyo y Meiling hablan todos los días, se mandaba cartas una a la otra, puede ser gracioso pero por medio de esto, había desarrollado sentimientos hacia una a la otra, pero nadie decía nada ya que un amor a distancia de es una buena idea, así que la ultima carta que Meiling le mando decía que ella iba visitarla en unos días, Tomoyo se puso real mente feliz, real mente quería verla nueva mente.

Durante esos 5 meses, había cambiado cierta cosas, como Syaoran y Sakura era novios, aun que era obvio que en la primera semana le dolía a Tomoyo ver todo eso pero se podría superar, podría cambiar si uno se propone, y gracias ah eso descubrió un sentimiento hacia a la chica Meiling.

…

Tomoyo llego temprano para recoger a la chica de Hong Kong, le había dicho que solo viniera ella, ya que quería decirle algo importante, eso ponía nerviosa a la pelinegra, había pasado 5 minutos de la hora cordada de que su vuelvo llegara, miro en todas partes y reconocía a la chica, sonrió sin evitarlo y se acerco a ella con pasos pequeños pero rápidos mientras que Meiling corrió hacia ella abriendo sus brazos para dar un gran abrazo.

-¡Tomoyo!-grito la chica y la abrazo fuertemente-te extrañado.

-Mei-chan, yo tan bien ah pasado tiempo-sonrió al tiempo que se alejo un poco para mirarla-has crecido-susurro mirándola con un leve sonrojo.

-¿tu crees?-sonrió avergonzada y miro a su amiga tan bien-tu tan bien has crecido…t-te ves mas linda-dijo en un tono bajo que Tomoyo logro escucho perfectamente claro, sonrió ante esa linda expresión de la chica.

-Vamos a mi casa Mei-chan, hay podemos platicar y claro escuchar lo que tenias que decir-sonrió y tomo su mano mientras la ayudaba con el equipaje Meiling se sonrojo de golpe y asistió varias veces aun avergonzada sin decir alguna palabra, aun que Tomoyo ya sabia de que se tratase aun no quería estropear el momento en decir algo de mas.

…

Llegaron a la mansión Daidouji, tomaron té comieron algunos pastelillos que preparo Tomoyo, charlaron un rato, con cosas de como les había ido todo este tiempo y cosas así por el estilo.

-Tomoyo-chan-jugo con sus manos mirándola nerviosa mente y con su cara roja-v-veras…-mordió su labio y desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-sonrió dulcemente, se veía muy linda en ese estado y mas cuando dijo su nombre agregando el "chan", que era capaz de levantarse y grabarla con su cámara, oh realidad eso hacia, tenia su cámara encima de un mueble grabando este momento.

-T-Tomoyo-chan yo…yo…-tomo aire, cerro los ojos por un momento apretó sus manos con fuerza, suspiro y abrió sus ojos con decisión, pero aun teniendo su cara roja- ¡Tomoyo-chan! Encontré esa persona que estará destinada para mi…eres tu Tomoyo-chan, Me gustas mucho-soltó aquello.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero no era incomodos, Meiling al ver que Tomoyo no se movía oh decía algo se tapo la cara avergonzada.

-A mi tan bien me gustas mucho Mei-chan.

-pero… ¿de la misma forma que yo? Oh solo como una amig…-Meiling no pudo completar la frase, Tomoyo le planto un dulce beso mientras agarra sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, creo que eso le respondía la duda a Meiling, su beso era tierno que poco a poco empezó a ponerse algo caliente, Tomoyo metió su lengua en la boca de Meiling mientras que ella se dejaba guiar por la chica que había confesado sus sentimientos, pero les falto el aire y se tuvieron que separar.

-etto…-susurro la chica de Hong Kong mas roja que antes.

-Nee Mei-chan, ¿Por cuánto te quedaras?-pegunto con un rostro triste, que tal si lo venia ah decirle eso y nada mas.

-Me…quedare-respondió seria mente mirándola fijamente.

-¿eh?

-Tomoyo-chan, crees que solo venia decir esto y luego irme, jajaja lo pensaste ¿verdad? se te noto en la cara-sonrió.

-ehh…

-jajaja-rio bajito-no podría irme después de saber que me correspondes, no podría irme ya, quiero quedarme para estar a tu lado Tomoyo-chan, aun que me correspondieras oh no, igual me quedaría para conquistarte-sonrió alegremente, mientras que la pelinegra abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, a hora ella quien estaba sonrojada.

-Gracias-tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos de Tomoyo, donde Meiling limpio y la abrazo tiernamente.

-por cierto Mei-chan-soltó una risita perversa, que hizo que Meiling se estremecería

-¿Q-Que?-contesto, Tomoyo se separado de la chica y le dedico una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa…que la chica de Hong Kong le daba miedo a veces, siempre ponía ese rostro cuando…

-Deberías verte visto Mei-chan-corrió hacia el mueble donde estaba su cámara de video-te veías tan hermosa con ese lindo sonrojo, oh mi Mei-chan, guardare este video como mi gran tesoro-dijo la chica mientras ponía sus ojos brilloso y ponía su mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa embobada.

-lo…grabaste…-Meiling tenia un tic en el ojo.

-por supuesto que si, siendo honesta sabia que te ibas a confesar, no pude evitarlo, awww…a hora tengo tu hermosa confesión grabada-se sonrojo mientras babeaba abrazando la cámara de video.

-¿así?-susurro mientras que el fleco de Meiling le tapa los ojos, apretó su puño y grito lo siguiente- A hora no te daré tus regalos-grito alterada con su cara completa sonrojada y con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, estaba apenada, Tomoyo lo sabia y…aun así y grabarla.

-¿e-eh? ¿Regalos?-pregunto

-¡Si!-asistió la chica-te había dicho tiempo a tras que te iba recompensa por "aquello" y otro que es especial para ti pero…ya no te daré nada-se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero, acto eso Tomoyo sonrió, había grabado ese lindo puchero.

-¡TOMOYO!-grito levantados del asiento fingiendo enojo acercándose hacia ella tratando de quitarle la cámara.

-no puedo evitarlo Mei-chan-dijo sin preocupación alguna, Meiling se aventó hacia ella haciendo perder el equilibrio las dos cayeron en la cama, la chica de Hong Kong estaba encima de la pelinegra, mientras la veía nerviosa y aun sonrojada Tomoyo la veía divertida.

-Ne…Mei-chan, ¿te quedaras dormir aquí verdad? si es así…dormirás conmigo-sonrió traviesamente.

-C-Cállate-dijo la otra abrazándola ocultando su pena.

FIN.

* * *

Listo, espero que les haya gustado TwT~ nos vemos.


End file.
